


Hungry Padawan

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hungry Obi-Wan, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi has a plush toy, Padawan Obi-Wan, Sleepy Obi-Wan, Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Apparently, I have an insomnia so I make myself busy with writing little silly one-shots with my favourite characters. Also, I tend to make them have plush toys; it's my headcanon, deal with it.So, it's late at night and Obi is hungry. What would Qui-Gon do with this situation?





	Hungry Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed

„Master, I'm hungry!", 14-year-old Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi complained in a heartfelt way to Qui-Gon Jinn.

Qui-Gon looked up from the book he was reading, lying comfortably on his bed and hugging a pillow. He couldn't hold back a smile as he took in the sight of his Padawan, already in his pyjama and holding Softy, his plush kitten, tight to his chest. He did this strictly when they were alone in their apartment and no one could see him; he was embarrassed about his clinging to Softy but didn't want to get rid of his plush toy, and Qui-Gon never ordered him to do so. In fact, when Obi once, a few months ago, asked him if he should let go of his toy for good, since he was a Padawan, and 14 years old and all, his master replied that he could have Softy as long as he wanted and needed him.

"I'd never take away anything which is important to you, nor would encourage you to get rid of these things. If you want and need Softy, then you should keep him, of course" Qui-Gon had said, and Obi undeniably felt relieved that his master wasn't against him still having Softy.

"Obi, you had a pretty late dinner not two hours ago" Qui-Gon said, still smiling slightly.

Obi just shrugged, obviously a bit embarrassed, but stalked to his master's bed and hopped on it, quickly finding his favourite spot in the top corner with the soft pillows. He curled up, hugging Softy tighter and glanced up at Qui-Gon, who was sitting now, closing his book and watching Obi thoughtfully. Obi hoped that he's thinking about the kind of food he should give him.

"You should've been asleep by now, you know" his master said finally, grabbing a spare blanket and tucking Obi in carefully.

He didn't mind at all if Obi was falling asleep in his bed, though. His Padawan was always welcome to sleep with him if he wanted, but Obi did that rather rarely recently. Basically the only occasions were those when he was ill; otherwise he stuck to his own bed and perhaps to Softy. He was a scarce visitor in Qui-Gon's dominion at nights.

Somewhere deep down Qui-Gon missed his Padawan's presence beside himself. When Obi was younger – and a bit smaller – he often sneaked into Qui-Gon's bed in the middle of the night, claiming that he'd had a bad dream, he was cold, or he just wanted a hug; he always had a reason to crawl into his master's bed at 2 a. m. And Qui-Gon gladly let him do it, hugging his little Padawan tight and promising him that everything's fine, he'd protect him from anything. Obi always believed him and soon fell asleep in his arms, much to Qui-Gon's happiness and amusement. He liked when Obi slept in his arms, it was so peaceful and full of love.

"Can I have a sandwich?" Obi risked the question when Qui-Gon didn't seem to reach a decision about the issue at hand.

The Jedi master sighed and got up.

"Fine. But after you eat your sandwich you sleep. Got me?"

"Yes, master" Obi grinned happily and undeniably a bit smugly.

Qui-Gon shook his head and went to the kitchen to make the sandwich for his always hungry Padawan. When he got back he found Obi fast asleep, wrapped up tight in his blanket and hugging Softy lovingly to his chest in his sleep. Qui-Gon just stared for a minute then he could barely hold back a laugh. That was so much Obi. Still grinning at his Padawan's cuteness, Qui-Gon sat down to eat the sandwich himself; he was also hungry, after all.

 

**The End**


End file.
